


The Secret

by HedgehogJW



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogJW/pseuds/HedgehogJW
Summary: It's 24 hours since Sherlock plunged to his death and Molly is having to keep a huge secret from her friends. It's not easy.





	

Molly Hooper stood in the morgue waiting for Greg Lestrade. He was bringing someone in to view a body. She had done this hundreds of times before and it was never an easy task but this time it was different because she knew the people involved. More importantly she knew she was lying to them. With every second that passed her discomfort grew and she wondered if she could really do this.

A light tap on the door disturbed her from her thoughts and as she looked up Greg entered with a man that was almost unrecognisable to her. John Watson was a shadow of the man she had seen just 24 hours earlier, just before he watched his best friend, Sherlock Holmes, jump from the rooftop. She watched as he entered the room, head down, no greeting, no smile, just an empty shell of a man. This was not the John Watson she knew. This was not her friend and she wished there was something she could do to help him. Except she knew there was something she could do but she’d made a promise.

They walked over to the table where she stood. The body was covered with a white sheet. She looked from Greg to John and back again. “Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked “It’s not a pretty sight” She knew that what was under that sheet was not going to help. She knew how much she’d had to disfigure that face to stop John realising straight away that it wasn’t who he thought it was. She didn’t want to have to do this, but what choice did she have.

John just nodded. 

She looked at Greg pleadingly. “I’ve told him he doesn’t need to do this but he says he has to see Sherlock one last time. He needs to say goodbye.” he explained.

She took a deep breath and slowly pulled back the sheet to reveal the battered face. John stumbled and Greg had to catch hold of him to stop him falling. Still he didn’t speak. 

She hated this. She hated herself for having agreed to this. But she’d promised Sherlock. She understood that he felt this was the only way he could keep John, Greg and Mrs Hudson safe but when she looked at this broken man in front of her she wondered how she was going to keep this secret. 

She liked John. He was the one that tried to keep Sherlock in check. The one that tried to make you feel better when Sherlock said horrible things. He was lost and she knew the one thing that would help him had to be kept from him.

She hoped for John’s sake it wouldn’t take Sherlock long to dismantle Moriarty’s web. He needed to know that his friend was not really lying in that room with them. She wanted to tell him but she knew she couldn’t. 

She wished she could contact Sherlock and tell him what he’d done. She was sure he didn’t know the effect this would have on his friend. Surely he would do something to stop this poor man’s suffering if he knew.

John’s life and heart had shattered into a million pieces when he saw his friend fall and it seemed to her that with every passing minute thing’s got a little harder for him to bear. As she stood and watched him, his face seemed to get a little paler and the light in his eyes a little dimmer.

She liked John but she loved and trusted Sherlock. When he had asked her to help him, said that she was the only one who could there was no way she could refuse. All of a sudden though, she realised that keeping his secret was going to be a lot harder than she’d thought.


End file.
